Grades
by Rabbitleap
Summary: So, I had confrences, but me and Wendy decide to discuss my grades! See what I think about the classes I have!


**This is in honor of my awesome and amazing grades I got in school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wendy from Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I sat happily on the floor with a sheet of paper.

"Oh, why are you so happy Rabbitleap-san?" Wendy asked the cat.

"I got all A's in my classes! I've got all my homework in, and I'm not behind in anything," I announced.

Wendy picked up the piece of paper on the floor.

"That's my report card for the first quarter of middle school," I explained.

"An A+ in Language Arts," Wendy read the first line.

"Language Arts is basically writing and reading. I don't know why I wouldn't get an A in that class, unless I would never be on the fanfiction site," I explained.

"Makes sense," Wendy nodded and continued, "A+ in Social Studies."

"Social Studies are history way back before the computer. I got an A because that really good S.A. I wrote," I moved my tail back and forth in delight.

"You must be very good at writing," Wendy commented.

"You bet it!" I agreed.

"A in Cooking class," Wendy read the third line.

"I hate cooking! I'm a bookworm, not a chef, but I still need to get an A," I growled.

"You must be good at cooking though," Wendy complimented her.

"I'm afraid that I might burn the kitchen," I admitted.

"Everyone gets afraid, like me," Wendy trying to encourage me.

"I think I'll stick to writing and reading more in the future," I sighed.

"Let's continue reading your report card, Rabbitleap-san," Wendy told her.

"Fine," I stood up a little taller and tried to seem a little prouder.

"Well, you got an A in art," Wendy read.

"I do a bit of drawing, no matter how much I suck at doing it. Using the Windows Paint program is more my thing!" I smiled.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"If you ever see me draw a picture, you'll notice that one eye is bigger than the other and one's lower than the other. In the Windows Paint program, I can make them symmetrical," I explained.

"Let's move on," Wendy said after a moment's thought.

"No grade for Algebra!" Wendy exclaimed.

"As I explained to my parents, I'll get my algebra grade at the end of the semester," I drooped a bit.

"What's algebra?" Wendy asked.

"Algebra is pretty much advanced math for me. I'm doing high school math even though I'm an eighth grader still in middle school," I stood a little straighter as I explained.

"Science is at an A-," Wendy read aloud.

"Science is not for a bookworm at all. That's for someone that is not afraid of trying," I whipped my head to the side and snorted, "It's a disgrace to me."

"Well, you did get an A in technology," Wendy smiled.

"Of course! If I didn't, then I wouldn't be typing stories on fanfiction!" I exclaimed.

"I guess that's required," Wendy shrugged and continued, "A+ in Physical Education. I thought you were a bookworm," Wendy looked down at me as I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Though you need to get your exercise," I looked away.

"Is that all your classes?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! I feel like its still September though. My head's being slow this year. I don't even know when what is the date. It's sometime in November. I don't remember when was the last time I saw what day it was. I think it was last Friday," I sighed.

"You go back to school soon though, right Rabbitleap-san?" Wendy gave her the progress report back.

"Yeah, and I'm dreading Monday at the moment, but it keeps coming closer," I whined.

"It's okay Rabbitleap-san; doesn't some new manga come out?" Wendy asked.

"I guess I can look forth to that. You can go back to Fairy Tail you know. I'm going home," I got up, taking my progress report with me as I padded away.

_~Home~_

"I'm back home, thinking what may happen in my fanfiction chapters and in other manga chapters! This is what I like about my room," I purred as I cuddle up with a book.

* * *

**So, I decided to choose Wendy, because you can't get mad at the little girl. Though, I made a promise that if something stupid happens in the manga,the character that did the stupid thing, will definitely get to be annoyed. Well, I'm looking forth to that, but also to the next Fairy Tail chapter! If you are a Sword Art Online fan and haven't seen, the series started in manga and is called Fairy Tail Girls Ops. I've already read the three chapters up! It's awesome! Well, check out When The Flame Becomes Black, Cats And Mages?, and don't forget my new series Eleanor The Cat! Hope you enjoyed this story and maybe you'll find my other stories awesome too!**


End file.
